


Sweet Surrender

by hopeful_insomniac



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: JEDTAVIUS, M/M, Post-Coital, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy stuff to make up for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac
Summary: It’s quiet in Octavius’s room.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again, the discord server’s fault. Everyone was mad at me for writing angst, so I needed to redeem myself :)
> 
> Join us on NATM discord! https://discord.gg/r6hXNm 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart sing!   
> Enjoy <3

It’s quiet in Octavius’ room. 

The silence is not uncomfortable, it’s quite practiced. Even to a man who spends his life talking, arguing, yelling, and loving. 

And so Octavius turns his head to his right, where Jedediah lays, his eyes cast upwards to the ceiling. He looks thoroughly satiated, an uncommon occurrence for someone so stubborn. 

Octavius allows himself a moment of pride in taming this wild, wild man. As always, his patience and gentle approach to their relationship wins out against Jedediah’s whirlwind tactics. It’s always been like this, and probably always will. 

Jedediah breaks his staring contest with the roof and looks to Octavius, who is watching him intently with tenderness in his eyes. 

Jedediah looks bashful. “Why you gotta go all doe-eyed on me?”

Octavius lets a small smile slide onto his face. “I am simply admiring you, carrissime.” The cowboy promptly rolls his eyes, but Octavius can see he’s secretly pleased. 

Jedediah sits up carefully and glances around the Roman’s large room. Their clothes are scattered all across the floor, and Jed groans loudly. 

“Why do ya always have to throw my clothes around? It looks like a damn tornado came through here!” 

Octavius sighs loudly. “Beloved, I do wish you weren’t so dramatic.” 

Jedediah’s head whirls around, his blue eyes piercing. 

“This is coming from the Roman?” Jedediah responds, scrunching his face up unhappily. Before he can grouch anymore, Octavius quickly pulls him back down into bed by his side. 

Jedediah inhales softly, and snuggles into the Roman’s side. Octavius smiles. He rolls over so they’re laying chest to chest. 

Jedediah’s eyelashes flutter as he blinks in surprise at the change of cuddling position. It’sone of the sweetest things Octavius has seen, and his chest tightens as he realizes that  _every night could be like this_. 

That this man is truly his, and he loves him more than anything.

That after all these years of pining, the love between them has created a bond between their hearts and souls, that no amount of hate or anger or fear can undo. 

Octavius looks into Jedediah’s eyes. It’s like falling off a cliff into a tropical sea. 

He won’t fight it. And he’ll love it when he hits the water. 

Their lips meet, and they kiss, soft and reverent. After years of fighting, moments like these deserve to be savored. 

They lay there for a while, still naked, just kissing. 

It’s beautiful and incredible, at least until Jedediah pulls away mid-kiss to complain about how gross and sweaty they both are. Octavius huffs and brings him back in with a firm grasp around his back, and they’re making out again. 

Octavius finally accepts defeat when Jedediah complains once again about the state of the bedsheets and the sweat on both of their skin. 

With a soft sigh and a sweet parting kiss, Octavius stands. Taking time to stretch himself out, he watches as Jedediah carefully untangles himself from the mess of sheets andgrabs his pants. 

As he moves to put them on, Octavius raises an eyebrow, and Jed looks confused. 

“Would it not be more comfortable to wash before you dress?” He suggests, and immediately Jedediah knows what he’s up to. 

“Ooh, you naughty, naughty general...” Jed scolds playfully, mischief sparking in his gaze. 

“I shall take it upon myself to escort you to my private baths.” 

Jedediah throws on one of Octavius’s silk togas. 

“Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Carissime means beloved one in latin :)


End file.
